Home security has taken numerous shapes and forms over the ages. Many inventions have sought to accomplish security in various forms with various constraints in mind, such as appearance, ease of operation, and cost. Some of the most easily used forms of home security, as well as the most cost effective, have been in the form of security screens. However, designing these security screens to be aesthetically pleasing in their open position has proven to be a difficult task.
Additionally, various shading devices, including different designs of patio covers or awnings, are present on the market. However, many of the various forms of shading devices have lacked the function of being removable or retractable, preventing the user from moving or hiding the shading device when desired. Furthermore, constructing a patio cover has also proven to be difficult and expensive task.
Furthermore, in geographic areas that are prone to seasonal storms, the availability of an effective, remotely operable retractable storm barricade enables property owners to have their residences readily securable at all times of the year and also enables property owners to secure their residences against the weather without being forced to travel to the residence itself and without having to take part in the physically demanding task of boarding up every entry way and window. The property owners would also be able to remotely raise the storm barricades once the storm event has subsided, thereby allowing increased light into the structure and reducing potential mildew growth.
Therefore, it would be beneficial to provide an effective remotely operable security screen that provides a retractable patio awning when the security screen is in its unused position, and that also provides a permanent yet retractable and remotely operable storm barricade.